


Moving Away

by PockyKai



Category: Antic Cafe
Genre: F/M, J-Rock, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyKai/pseuds/PockyKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to Move over to Japan on her mothers suggestion, Courtney finds a flat share as she cannot afford to rent an apartment by herself. When she arrives she finds out that her roomates are none other than Takuya and Kanon from An Cafe. What happens when she herself falling for not only one of them but both?! Will they come to love her too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

It all started when my obsession with Japan just became too much for my mum to bear anymore. She suggested on me moving to Japan, As I had already learnt Japanese. I took her up on her suggestion but I wondered how I was going to pay for an apartment all by myself. Once again my mother came up with a suggestion which I couldn’t argue with. She suggested that I find a flat that looking for roommates.

 

We searched the internet for about a month before something in my price range came about.  ‘ 3 bedroom flat, 2 bathrooms, one kitchen, one living room. 2 Male Room mates, easy to get along with. Looking for a roommate, no specific gender. Please contact us by email Taku90@hotmail.co.jp or Nonnon-desu@hotmail.co.jp’

 

So that’s just what I did, They both replied back with arrangements and where they live and when can I move in.  Packing all my things up and getting my mums help to get them shipped over I filled 1 suitcase with about 2 weeks worth of clothes, and the other with 1/4 of my manga.

 

The email said that the room will be ready within 2 days so I could feel free to come anytime during that week after 2 days. Mummy had already booked my flight for the Wednesday at 6am, she was sooo dropping me there though.

 

 

Getting the bus from Narita Airport to Shibuya was easy enough, Finding the apartment in Shibuya however was a different matter. _“Arggghhh where the hell is it?!”_ I muttered in English looking around for someone who could help me. I stopped at a local convenience store. Looking around I picked up 2 packets of strawberry pocky and walked over to the cashier. The boy and the Cashier smiled sweetly at me and so I smiled back. Before he told me how much I needed to pay I asked him where the apartment that I needed to get to was “Ah… that’s just down the street to your left, and then at the end of the street turn right and you’ll find it”  he said with a soft smile, I felt myself blushing under his gaze “ano…Hai, Arigato gozaimasu” I replied to him placing the amount of yen that needed to be paid in the tray next to the register which he took and put in the cash register whishing me a nice day. I thanked him and followed the directions he gave me. Once arriving at the apartment I rung the doorbell. “Ahh….Coming!”  so I waited with my suitcases outside for a bit, I told them I was coming today around this time so hopefully they had everything ready.

 

The door opened and for the first time in my life….i felt the need to faint. _“I must be dreaming…”_ I said aloud to myself in English. “ano…are you Langley-san” the boy asked me snapping me out of my dizzy spell. “ah…Hai! That’s me, but please just call me Courtney, okay?”  I said smiling at him. The boy smiled back at me and took one of my suitcases from me and lead me into the house. “ano…watashi no namae ha takuya desu, ano.. our other roommate Kanon-san is out at the moment, he should be back later though.” he said his deep yet highly cute voice making me tremble (and try to hide the fact that I was trembling) “Courtney-san, this is your room, uh I suppose once your done unpacking I can show you around the apartment?” he ask me turning back to look at me. I blushed and nodded “H..Hai that would be nice.” I said politely and smiled at him.

 

He smiled back and dropped my bag off in my room and left me to unpack. I noticed the room was quite big. There was a simple single bed in the middle of the room and chest of draws next to it. There was a window that looked over into the back garden. Next to the window was a chest of draws on one side and shelves on the other, and on the other side of the chest of draws there was a cupboard. Next to the entrance of the door there was a full length mirror, just like my room at home. I started unpacking all my clothes into my draws and placed the bag of materials and my sewing machine & bits into the cupboard for now. Until I could get a basket like the one I had at home placing them at the bottom of the cupboard will do. Unzipping my second bag with the ¼ of my manga in it, I started to place them on the shelves, not being able to organise them as of yet because the rest my mum was shipping over.

 

Placing my suitcases under my bed, I walked out of the room to find Takuya and a black haired guy with silver streaks running through his hair, sat on the sofa. ‘oh…my…god…he wasn’t kidding when he said Kanon-san lived here too. I really hope I make it through the day without fainting.’ I thought to myself. “Ano…Takuya-san, I’m finished un-packing.” I called out to get there attention.

 

Normal P.O.V

 

“Ano…Takuya-san, I’m finished un-packing” Courtney called out too the two boys on the sofa to get there attention. Turning around with the boy next to him Takuya smiled at the girl before him “you were right…” he heard a murmur next to him. Takuya chuckled softly at the comment “Ok, ill show you around the apartment. Oh and this is Kanon-san.”  Takuya said to the girl. Courtney smiled and nodded and then looked over to Kanon “Ano… its nice to meet you Kanon-san.”  She said to the man sat on the sofa next to Takuya.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Courtney-kun, hope you enjoy living with us…” ‘I know I will…’ Kanon said and then thought to himself. Takuya mentally rolled his eyes at his friend. He knew what he was thinking, if that slight smirk on his face said anything. Deciding it was best if he moved Courtney away from Kanon she showed her around the apartment. “This is the kitchen, though there is a bathroom.” He kept on walking down the corridor, “this is your bedroom as you know, next to it is my bedroom, and opposite your room is Kanon’s room, at the end of the corridor there’s another bathroom with a bath/shower in it. And next to that is the airing cupboard.” Takuya finished. Courtney nodded “Un”

 

They walked back into the living room to find Kanon watching D.Grey-Man on TV. Noticing what was on TV, Courtney in an instant was sat next to Kanon staring intently at the Screen. Kanon turned from the TV to Courtney, then to Takuya who shrugged and sat in the arm chair _“argh! Just kiss already! The sexual tension is too much!”_ Courtney growled out in frustration. She didn’t realise the boys could understand what she said and jumped when Takuya replied to her comment, In English. _“Who needs to kiss?”_ Takuya asked the girl in the sofa glaring at the TV.

 

Courtney turned wide eyed towards Takuya “eh…nani! You understood that?”  to her surprise both boys nodded. Courtney blushed and lowered her gaze “Ano… I want Allen-kun & Kanda-kun to kiss.” She said still blushing. Both boys shrugged and nodded. Courtney raised an eyebrow at this but turned her attention back towards the screen again.

 

After the anime had finished Kanon decided that himself and Takuya should treat Courtney to a night out, Japanese style. Takuya suggested that they called up there friends and invite them too, that way Courtney could get to know a few more people. Even though Courtney told them not to, she still somehow ended up getting changed into more outgoing wear in her room that evening.

 

Sighing she changed into her checked black & red pleated mini skirt, and boots she bought down in Camden in London.  She changed her top to a stripy T-shirt with different coloured striped sleeves, then put her baby blue bunny eared hoody over the top. Quickly straightening her uneven fringe again and the back then back combing it on one side and placing her hand made ribbon clip on the other side, she placed her blond & Red hair extensions in to hang down by the side of her fringe. Then quickly putting on her black eyeliner, she picked up her self made Gaara bag and walked out of her bedroom door. Only to walk back in because she realised she had forgot her glasses.

 

Walking back out of her room, (glasses now on) she walked into the front room, and somehow she managed to be the first one there. She sat down on the sofa and waited for the other 2.

 

Suddenly remembering that she said she would call her mum when she got there, Courtney picked up her mobile, even though she knew it was going to cost her *coughhermumcough* an arm and a leg but meh she said she would so she would.

 

Dialling her house number she waited for someone to pick up. **_“Hello”_**

 

Courtney grinned _“Hi Mummy, Sorry I forgot to call you to preoccupied with things.”_

 

She could practically hear her mum rolling her eyes over the phone **_“I’m sure you were, everything ok? Get there fine? Find the place fine? Any good looking people you seen yet?”_**

 

_“Yeah, Yes, Yes and yes, but please don’t ask me anymore on that last question, ill send you an email about it.”_

 

**_“Hmmm….ok….interesting, When can I come over and visit?”_**

 

_“Never”_ Was my automatic reply

 

**_“Awww come on now that’s not a nice way to talk to your mother.”_**

 

_“I’ve spent the last 19 years trying to escape your fiendish motherly ways so I would do best to keep this distance at least for a few months or so…”_

 

**_“ Right dear… well this is costing me a fortune so bugger off and find someone else to bug.”_**

 

_“’Kay Cya”_

 

**_“Cya”_** she replied and hung up the phone.

 

As soon as she hung up the phone there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. For the third time that day felt the need to faint. Steadying her thoughts she looked at the boy who started speaking “…Ano…we must have the wrong apartment.” The curly blond haired boy said. Courtney rolled her eyes, “No you probably haven’t, you must be Takuya-san and Kanon-sans Friends right?” she said smiling.

 

The short haired brunette’s eyes widened, “Your Courtney-san!? I thought you were a boy.” Courtney giggled at that. “Most people do when they haven’t seen me and just know my name.” she said, “ah ano… come in, I don’t think it’s good for you all to be standing out in the cold like that.” She said ushering the group of 3 in to the apartment.

 

After taking them inside Courtney walked off down the corridor to Kanon’s & Takuya’s rooms, she knocked on Kanon’s door first “ano…Kanon-san, are you ready yet? Your friends are here.”  She said softly though the door, she could have sworn she heard him curse “Ano, Courtney-kun, could you help me please?” she heard him call through the door, “ok, I’m coming in.” she said and walked into his room.

 

She smiled when she saw him trying to apply his eye liner. Kanon heard her walk in but didn’t look up, “Courtney-kun could you help me a...p..” he stopped mid sentence when he saw what Courtney was wearing. Blinking innocently at Kanon, Courtney started at him confused. “Ano Kanon-san what do you need help with? Your eyeliner?” she said trying to get him out of his daze. Kanon snapped himself out of his staring once he heard Courtney speak. “H-Hai Onegai Courtney-kun.” Courtney smiled at him and took the eyeliner from him. Quickly taking one of her clips from her hair, she placed it in his fringe pinning it back. Quickly and neatly applying the eyeliner and then brushing his fringe back into place she placed the eyeliner on the desk. “All done.” She said smiling still.

 

Kanon pushed down the urge to blush and stood up, his black trousers clinking with him. “ano... you said my friends where here?” he asked the girl in front of him who nodded. “i was coming to tell you and Takuya-san, I still have to tell Takuya-san.” Kanon nodded and they both walked out of the room. Courtney walked across to Takuya’s room and knocked “Takuya-san Your friends are here.” She said though the door.

 

Takuya came and opened the door “Ano... Co-” he stopped mid sentence when he saw Courtney in from of him it took him a lot of will power not to drool. Realising he was staring he spoke again “im coming in a second im just finishing putting a playlist onto my IPod.” Courtney cocked her head cutely to the side, “do you need any help? I make up playlist for my IPod all the time.” Takuya smiled and nodded “Sure” So Courtney helped him pick out a few songs for a decent playlist leaving out any Antic Cafe songs and pretending she didn’t notice them.

 

Once it was made they walked outside to everyone in the front room. “Ah Takuya-kun is ready! Lets get going then! I know some great Karaoke bars we can hit in Akiba” Miku said smiling. Everyone cheered and Courtney smiled at the friendliness of the group. “Ah Chotto! We haven’t introduced ourselves, Im Miku! The one with the relatively long brown hair is Teruki-kun! And the one with the Blond Curly WIG is Yuki-kun!...chotto….Yuki-kun why are you wearing your wig?” Miku said bouncing over to yuki.

 

“ano… because its warm out and my head was cold….it was like an automatic reflex to put on my wig…” Miku rolled his eyes at his ‘friend’. “Baka no Yuki-kun.” Miku said reaching up to take of the wig. “That’s what a hat is for!”  he said removing his own and putting it on Yukis head.

 

Combing out Yuki’s hair  with his fingers, Miku whispered into his ear “you look much cute with your real hair baka.” He said huskly into his ear, letting go of his hair.  Yuki shivered from the tone and blushed.

 

It took all the will power Courtney had regained not to squeal and take pictures at that moment.

 

Figuring out that Courtney was a Yaoi fan from the incident with D.Grey-man episode ealier today, Kanon and Takuya chuckled, Takuya walked towards Courtney and whispered into her ear “Miku apparently is the seme in the relationship” Courtney turned to Kanon and then back at Miku & Yuki then back to Kanon.

 

“you do realise that if you continue to tell me random facts like that I will squeal…” Courtney muttered back to him, Kanon chuckled “Hai, I know.”  Courtney pouted at the man “So mean Kanon-san!” Kanon had to bit the inside of his lip to pull down the urge to Kiss her pouting lips. Takuya, seeing the predicament his friend was in he decided to speek up “Okay Minna lets get going!” a round of “Hai!”  were heard and they all left the apartment.

 

Getting on the JR line to Akihabara and then following Miku to the Karaoke bar. On the way there all of the guys were asking Courtney questions. “So Courtney-chan, how old are you?”  Teruki asked with a somewhat perverted grin on his face. “Im 19, 20 this year.” Courtney answered simply. “19! Wow younger than Takuya, when’s you Tanjoubi?” Miku asked the girl who smiled brushing a piece of her hair out of her face “ 17th November, Which sucks cause it right in the middle of Christmas and Halloween so there never seem to be any decent presents coming my way” Courtney said pouting. Everyone laughed at the girls complaint to which she pouted more. “How old are you all then?” Courtney asked the boys. “Im 21, and my birthdays 9th Febuary” Takuya said smiling at the girl. Blushing slightly Courtney looked at the other guys for answers “ Im 25 and my birthdays 5th July” Kanon Said. Miku Jumped in said his birthday and age “Im also 25 and my birthday is 5th of January” He said grinning and jumping on Kanon’s back saying ‘We Match!’.  Yuki rolled his eyes at his Boyfriend. “Im 23 and im going to be 24 next week Tuesday on the 29th August” he said pulling his over hyped up boyfriend off of the irritated Otaku. “Me being the Oldest, yet I act younger that Takuya sometimes…” Teruki pretended to ignore the glare sent to him from said person. “…im 27 and going to be 28 on the 8th December” Teruki said Grinning.

 

Miku, Finally off of Kanon’s back turned towards Courtney with wide eyes “wait your 19….That means you cant Drink!” he said still wide eyed. Courtney couldn’t help but laugh at his face. “Miku-san, technically im allowed to drink... of course that’s in my own country anyway, but we can always find a way to smuggle drinks across.” Courtney said with a grin.

 

Teruki laughed “Courtney-chan, me and you are gonna get along just fine!” he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into skipping down the road with him, Courtney Laughed and skipped along with him. Everyone else followed at a leisurely pace, until Courtney & Teruki dragged them into skipping in one long line down the road, which was luckily empty.

 

Once they arrived at the karaoke bar Miku booked the room and ordered drinks to the room. Asking Courtney before one what she was drinking, already knowing the others drinks off by heart. Takuya told her to pick a song to sing whilst Miku was getting drinks “Iie Takuya-san, hehe i need at least 1 drink down me before i feel confident enough to sing.” Takuya chuckled at the girl, whilst Kanon picked out a few songs to sing. One song he chose was ‘Broken Youth’ by Nico Touches the Walls,  Takuya grinned and got up and put his selection in ‘MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM’ by L’arc~en~ciel being one of them.

 

Teruki put in a few songs, one being an English one, Good Charlotte, ‘Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous’ , Then Yuki put his Selection in choosing a few for him and a few that Miku like, Apparently including some An Cafe Songs in the choices and Courtney’s Second Fave An Cafe Song ‘ Cherry Saku Yuki’.

 

By the time Miku came in with the drinks, Teruki was randomly chosen to sing one of his songs. Courtney took her drink from Miku and drunk it down like it was water. Grinning after she finished it before anyone had started there’s, she stood and walked over to the selction machine, and put in 3 of her fave songs, ‘ I Hate This Part’ by the PussyCat Dolls, ‘POP STAR’ by Ken Hirai & ‘The Man Who Can’t Be Moved’ by the Script. Oddly enough when she got back her glass was full again, she grinned once again and gulped that down too.

 

After a Song by Yuki and One Also By Takuya, Courtney was chosen next Quickly grabbing the microphone from Takuya she smiled and sung along to the words whilst Dancing to the song. The song was ‘I Hate This Part’ by the Pussycat Dolls, and it had all the boys staring at her in amazement.

 

Once the song was finished they paused the machine, “Koto-chan can Sing!” was the first comment to come from Yuki. “Yukiki’s Right! We might just have to steal you one day when the band practices so me and you can do a duet!” Miku said grinning. Courtney blushed out of embarrassment. “Miku-san i don’t think my voice would go well with An Cafe Songs, there all mostly rockish” Courtney said then covered her mouth with a gasp.

 

‘SHIT! Damn my talkative self when i get tipsy!’ Courtney thougth to herself mentally wincing. Takuya looked over to Kanon who looked just as confused as him “Courtney-kun, you knew who we were?” Courtney look down in shame and nodded. “and you didn’t tell us?” Courtney shook her head. Takuya got up and lifted her eyes to meet his, “why didn’t you tell us?” he asked. Courtney felt as if she wanted to cry but refused to let them see her cry. “Because...i didn’t know who i was going to be living with when i arrived here and all the paperwork and stuff had already been sorted,it would have been too much hassle to say anything and screw up everything. But i guess that was no use now thanks to me and my big mouth...” Courtney said looking down again.

 

Teruki got up from his seat and whacked takuya on the forehead. “Taku-kun Stop intimidating the girl! It does matter weather shes a Cafekko or not, what matters is that we like her and we all want to have fun right?” Takuya sighed and nodded apologising to Courtney and rusling her hair, like she used to do to her little brothers and sister.

 

Still feeling down about the situation she put herself in, Courtney excused herself saying she needed air. She walked outside the building and took out her phone. Realizing that it was 11:00pm in Japan so it was only 2:00pm in London, she called her best friend.

 

“ ** _Hey Courtney”_** a voice came over the phone brightly.

 

“ _Hi Stephie_ ” Courtney said back in a somewhat depressed voice.

 

**“Whats wrong? Youve only been over there one day...weriously what could have gone wrong?”**

 

_“I think my room mates don’t like me anymore...”_

 

**_“What makes you say that? What happened”_**

 

Courtney relayed the story to her best friend and sighed at the end of it. Especially since she knew what was coming next.

 

**_“....You live with Takuya and Kanon from An Cafe...and youve Met Teruki....i really feel the need to hang up on you now-“_** -Click-

 

Courtney sighed and phoned her friend back

 

_“Stephie i need help, i don’t need for you to hang the phone up on me!”_

 

**_“Sorry but im overly jelous at the moment.”_**

 

_“you can come visit once everythings settled”_

 

**_“YES! Okay, so you think takuya and kanon hate you? I doubt that very much, i think they just didn’t want to be lied to thats all... there will probably be silence in the house for a few days, which no doubt will be your fault because of your weridness...i know you Courts, you wont talk to them for a couple of days and just make it worse for yourself... but there will somehow be some sort of incident that makes you all friends again. Don’t worry about it. Now when can i come over?”_**

 

Courtney knew what she was saying was true and cringed, she didn’t want there to be an incident before she could talk to them again...but she knew that how it was going to be. Rolling her eyes at her friends attempt to change the subject she answered _“ in a month. Leave it a month and ill bring you over and we shall see what happens.”_

 

She could practically hear her friend pouting on the other side of the phone. **_“oookaaayyy..... fine now goes cause i gotta get to work!”_**

 

_“Cya Stephie and thanks...”_

 

**_“No Problemo, Cya!”_**

 

_“Bye”_

 

Getting up from the ground she looked up to see Kanon staring back at her. “Feeling better now?” he said giving her a small smile. Sighing slightly “not much no, but ill see how it goes, i know you and Takuya-san must be mad at me so...” she got cut off by Takuya “Baka, were not mad at you, we were just irritated that you didn’t tell us before.” Courtney winced and put her head down in her lap Kanon looked over to Takuya and sent him a look telling him to shh “Gomen-nasai...i didn’t mean to demo i didn’t know what to do...”

 

“Courtney-kun, just tell us next time? Thats all we want. Now come on everyones worried and miku’s about to freak out if you don’t come back soon.” Kanon said. Courtney nodded and walked back in with the two boys.

 

As soon as she walked back through the door Miku practically jumped on her “Koto-chan! Are you alright? Feeling better now? You had us all worried when you didn’t come back for long!” Yuki stood up next to his boyfriend and nodded but pulling Miku away from Courtney, just to give her space too breath.

 

Courtney giggled slightly at Miku, “Hai Miku-san im fine i just needed to get a bit of fresh air for a while.” Then looking around the room at everyone she spoke again “Now that thats out of the way, i think i need to pick a few more songs.” She said grinning.

 

End Chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Kanon’s POV~

It had been about 2 months since Courtney-kun moved in with us and i could see me and Takuya were finding it harder and harder to resist doing something that could potentially ruin our relationship with the girl. I mean she works at a shop in Akiba, and this specific shop makes there employees dress in Cosplay every day, which sucks because every day we see Courtney-kun dressed as a character from an anime or manga or game and she just makes them look hot. Even the guy characters!

 

I mean like yesterday, she decided to dress as Yuffie from FF7 in her Advent Children outfit, it took all the will power i had not to major nose bleed right there. Takuya however did nosebleed and i had to signal to him before Courtney noticed. Baka.

 

Well i suppose this live that were doing in Kyoto will be good for us, we have a week away from the damn temptress and we get to play a live which in itself is awesome. And me and Takuya get to go and visit our parents. Who strangely enough live in the same neighbourhood... quite odd really.

 

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and i saw Courtney dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans and a plain white tank top. Raising an eyebrow i spoke “Courtney you off work today or something?” She looked over at me and smiled. “Hai, you guys are having a live in Kyoto this week right? Well my friend sneakily got tickets. To be honest i think she really wanted to come over from England to see you guys...demo...” she said sighing and shaking her head “what will i do with her really...” She sighed again...she does that waaay to often but it is quite cute. “demo... yeh so I’m going to pick her up at the airport. Teruki-kun said he’d give me a lift there and back. Which works out well as this way Stephie can faint and then she’ll be quiet for the rest of the journey!  Muwhahaha!” she grinned evilly, which was slightly scary.

 

I saw Takuya appear from behind her and smirked slightly, every time one of us surprises her in some way she always seems blush, its quite adorable. Laughing when she jumped & blushed when Takuya hugged her from behind, I spoke. “So wait... your coming to the live?” she grinned at me and i inwardly flinched. Just when i thought my hormones would be at peace for a while... “Yupo! I told Miku-kun & Yuki-kun, and they told me to stay at the same hotel as you guys, which i turned down because unfortunately i don’t earn as much as you guys...” she pouted and i saw Takuya bite his lip. “but then Miku-kun went and phoned up your parents, Kanon-kun and asked them if me and Stephie could stay there. I told him not too but no one ever listens too meee!” again she pouted and this time i bit my lip.

 

My eyes widened once I took in what she had said. She was staying at my parents house…. Oh god… this cannot get any worse… “so I’m staying at your parents house, Kanon-kun, and apparently having dinner with Takuya-kun parents one night…I’m not sure how that happened but I randomly got a phone call from Miku saying that I was going for dinner with your parents Takuya-kun.”  She said with a look of confusion.

 

Okay it got slightly better…at least now I wasn’t the only one who was going to be embarrassed.

 

End Kanon’s PoV

 

Takuya’s Pov.

 

I felt my eyes widen and my arms around Courtney’s waist slacken. My parents wanted to meet her and her friend too… oh god this just could just not be happening… I’m so gonna kill Miku when I next see him. “Kai… do you really have to?” Courtney seemed to roll her eyes at me and I sighed knowing I couldn’t get out of this one. “Yes i do, Takuya-kun, it would be rude to phone up and say ‘sorry I cant come anymore, I have other plans’ plus this way I can ask embarrassing questions about you as well as Kanon-kun!” I hung my head on her shoulder defeated I saw Kanon’s pleading face across from me then saw him sigh in defeat too.

 

I felt Courtney chuckle from beneath me “you guys look so pathetic. Come on get over it, no one could get more embarrassed then I have in the past, you guys should count yourselves lucky you don’t have parent like mine, who naturally seek out to destroy your sanity.” That was somewhat harsh…I’m not sure I want to meet Courtney’s parents now… they sound a tad scary…

 

“Kai…urm…wasn’t that a bit harsh on your parents?” I asked still wondering. She turned around to look at me wide eyed “Are you kidding me, I was being nice about them!” she said sounding surprised that I thought that was harsh. Then the beginning to escapism floated though the air. I laughed when I saw Courtney pull out her phone with a blush “Hi Teruki-kun, Yupo ill come down now! Ja”  I felt slightly jealous that Teruki was going to have Courtney to himself for practically most of the day. But then I told myself I was being stupid.

 

Courtney unattached herself from me and then grabbed her little KH bag, which she had made herself, and ran to the door, “Ja Guys, ill see you a bit later, if not ill see you at the live!”  she ran back over to me and gave me a hug and then over to Kanon and kind of fell on top of him in a half hug, as he was sitting down, which evidentially he laughed at. I would so love to know what goes on inside his head.

 

End Takuya’s POV

 

Normal POV

 

After she said her good byes Courtney rushed out the door and down to Teruki’s parked car.  Climbing in the car she noticed Teruki’s car had star print seats, that were not in there last time she was in the car. “Teru-kun…ano…why do you have star car seats?” Teruki laughed at the question. “I lent Miku my car for a week…and this is how it came back, and im just too lazy to change it.” Courtney giggled and raised an eyebrow “that’s a lie, Teru-kun is never too lazy, except when drunk, you just like it this way hehehe” Teruki laughed but didn’t deny it.

 

On the drive to the Airport, Courtney plugged in her IPod into the speakers and put on Miyavi, ‘iitoshi hito’ Both her and Teruki sung along to the song. They went through many other songs before arriving at Narita airport. Arriving at the terminal, Courtney was about to get out of the car. But then she looked back over to Teruki, “Teru-kun…you wanna come?”  he shrugged his shoulders “sure why not, though you do realise that if there are any reporters or anything like that around, your gonna get immediately assumed to be my girlfriend.” Courtney giggled “that should be fun, even better when Stephie comes too” ‘after all she’s the one that _wants_ to be your girlfriend’ she thought to herself with a smirk.

 

So Teruki parked up the car and they both got out, and walked to the arrivals. They checked to see if her flight had landed, which it had… and by her calculations they should be coming out around nowish.

 

When Courtney spotted the red/brown haired girl and practically screamed out her name. Stephanie grinned when she saw her friend and ran towards her, bag in tow. _“Courts! YAY! Missed you babes!”_ Courtney glomped Stephie with one giant hug _“missed ya too hun!”_ Stephanie blinked at her accent _“you been here less than 3 months and you’ve got a slightly Japanese accent” “COOL!”_  she said with a grin and a thumbs up _“I’ve always wanted an accent that was not like my old boring one! Hehe”_ then Courtney remembered Teruki behind her.

 

 _“Oh yeh Stephie I want you to meet someone…”_ she pulled Teruki from behind her and grinned when she was Stephanie’s eyes widen. “ _Stephie, this is Teru-kun_ , Teru-kun this is Stephie” Courtney looked at Stephanie’s shocked face and burst into laughter, then she turned to Teruki and saw him blushing which made her crack up even more.  “ _oh…shit… I cant breath…you guys are just too funny.”_ She patted both of her friends shoulders to wake them from there dazes. “ _Stephie you can stare at Teruki more when we get to the car_ , and Teruki, you can blush some more when you notice her looking at you in the car, just please try not to crash it.” Stephanie and Teruki both blushed at what the girl said and wacked her.

 

Courtney Giggled and grabbed there hands and pulled them towards the car park “come on guys, nows not the time to be flustered, Teru-kun’s gotta get to the Studio in 3 hours and it takes us an hour to get home, and then i gota grab my stuff for so we can catch the bullet train in time.”  Courtney said, smiling.

 

“Courtney-chan... i dont have to be at the studio for another 5 hours, and your train comes and hour before...remember i said i was gonna drop you off at the station? You sure your not just having Non-chan & Takuya-chi withdrawals?” Teruki said snickering. Stephaine picked up bits of what he was saying and giggled too.

 

Courtney blushed and muttered about ‘stupid old men’ sulking on the way back to the car. The journey back home was full of Teruki and Stephanie trying to conversate with each other, using there limited knowledge of the others language, and most of the time Courtney had to Translate, which she found humouros at times when Stephanie blurted out things that she didnt mean to say but Courtney translated those into the conversation aswell.

 

When they arrived at the apartment, Courtney opened the door to let Stephanie in, Teruki had rushed off to his Apartment to pack, only to find it empty inside “Tadaima?”  she saw a note on the TV ‘Kai-chan, Kanon-san is taking me down to Akiba, to grab a few manga’s to read on the way to Kyoto. He said he bring you back the new copy of Shounen jump with the new chap of D.Grey-man in it. But yeh we prob wont see you untill the live, so well see ya there i suppose....? Ja ne, Takuya & Kanon.’  “Gah! So unfair, i wanna say bye to them in person not via note...” Courtney muttered to herself. “ _Huh?_ ” Stephanie asked “ _i said gah! So unfair i wanted to say bye to them in person not via note... but alas, no one can take Non-kun from his Anime, and I’m getting Shounen jump outta it too!”_ Courtney said.

 

Stephanie shook her head at her friend and reminded her that she had to finish packing and getting ready.  About 2 hours had passed when Courtney’s Phone rang playing Cherry Saku Yuki, “Hiya Miku-kun, Wassup?” 

 

“ **Mou Coco-chan, I wanted to surprise you! How did you know it was me?** ” Miku said making Courtney giggle.

 

“Everyone one has there own special phone tune, yours is Cherry Saku Yukii, mind you only you and Teru-kun have An Café songs as your ring tones hehe, Yuki’s is Snow White by D, Non-kun’s is Kimi ni negai wo by Miyavi, and Taku-kun’s is Lost Heaven by L’arc~en~Ciel. Oh and Teru-kun’s is Escapism hehe. Anyhu…wassup?”

 

“ **hmmm…I might have to do that now, Yukiki’s always pretending to be someone else on the phone. Cause I dun usually look at the number before I answer…anyhu, urm… you know how you said that one day it would be cool if you could sing live on stage with an café?”**

 

At that question Courtney felt the butterflies in her tummy, she had a feeling she knew what was coming next. “yeah….why?”

 

“ **Ano…well I asked Manager-san, and he said that you could come and sing a few songs with me on stage at the Kyoto gig, and maybe even one on your own? Ne ne, what do you think Coco-chan?** ” Miku asked.

 

Courtney felt excited but at the same time highly nervous. “Ano.. Miku-kun im not sure, I mean I really want to but I’m really nervous at the same time.”

 

“ **Ongai Courtney, I would love for you to sing with me and the guys, I promise you that once your up there singing you’ll just feel the rush of the music and youll forget all about your nervousness.”**

 

“Hai Hai okay Miku-kun ill do it… just tell me what songs and I’ll practice them…”

 

“ **Yay! Honto Arigatou Coco-chan!, ill get back to you with the songs, is there any in particular that you would wanna sing alone?** ”

 

Courtney thought for a moment then smiled “Orange Dream For Miku-kun”

 

On the other end of the phone Miku smiled a soft sad smile “ **so you know huh?** ” he said quietly.

 

“Hai, I asked Non-kun, because I was worried everytime someone brought up Bou’s Name, Miku-kun would go quiet and sad, and Yuki-kun would also look worriedly at you, Miku-kun, you need to let others help you through the pain, especially Yuki-kun. That’s why I want to sing this song for you.”

 

“ **Hai, okay, I know, if Coco-chan gets the confidence to sing that song in front of the crowd at Kyoto, then ill do as she says and let Yukiki and everyone to help me though this.** ”

 

“Mi-kun you should open up anyways, but okay, ill make sure ill sing! for Miku & Yuki’s Sake.”

 

“ **Hai Coco-chan, Arigatou Gosamasu**.”

 

“No problem Mi-kun, now im sure you guys have to get ready, and if you see Teru-san, tell ‘m to hurry up hehe.”

 

“ **Ah Teruki-kun’s left about 10 minutes ago, he should be with you soon**.”

 

“Honto? Okay, then I shall see you later, and don’t forget to tell me the songs.”

 

“ **Hai Coco-chan, Ja** ”

 

“Ja”

 

“What the heck was that discussion all about?”

 

Courtney nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Teruki’s voice behind her. “Teru-kun, When the heck did you get here!?”  Teruki grinned at the girl “about 5 minutes ago, now what was that conversation about, did Miku-kun tell you about the thing he wanted you to do?”  Courtney nodded “Hai he hasn’t told me what songs, but ive promised him ill get up and sing Orange Dream for him, if I do this then Miku-kun said he will open up to us to let us know what hes feeling.” She said

 

Teruki nodded and sighed “he shouldn’t need a reason to do that but, meh if he didn’t give you that reason you probably would have backed out singing “ Courtney blushed and punched Teruki’s shoulder. “Mou Teru-kun so mean!” Teruki laughed and then looked Stephanie who was rolling her eyes “ _You guys do know Im still here right…even though I cant really understand what your saying_ **.** ” Courtney giggled and Teruki looked like he wanted to know what she said, which Courtney translated for him.  He chucked and nodded. “ _yup yup Stephie we know your still here. Hm… I think we should get going now as the train leaves in half hour and it takes like 15 mins to get there_ **.** “ Courtney said  “Come on Teru-kun lets get going! The soon we leave the sooner I can ask embarrassing questions.” Courtney grinned evilly. “oh boy do I feel sorry for Non-chan & Takuya-chi…” Teruki said shaking his head, “come on Courtney-chan lets get going.”  He said to Courtney and then looked over at Stephanie “ _um…shall we go…stephanie-chan?_ ” Teruki said in english, his accent heavy making Stephanie blush. “Hai Teruki-kun” Stephanie said back in Japanese.

 

Courtney cooed over by the door “Kawaii!”  the 2 other occupients of the room glared at her which she laughed at and walked out of the door with orange suitcase in tow., then running back in the house saying quickly in English & Japanese that she forgot something.  Teruki raised an eyebrow at the carry case that Courtney came back out with. “Courtney-chan, you play guitar?”  Courtney nodded, “im gonna have to get you to keep Miku-kun quiet, me don’t want taku-kun & non-kun to find out that im doing a few songs with Miku-kun & one on my own, me want it to be a surprise hehe” Teruki rolled his eyes but nodded

 

The group walked out the door and got into the car, Courtney sat in the back this time to allow Teruki & Stephanie to try and converse with each other more. Once they were at the station, Courtney got out the car and took all the luggage out leaving her guitar in the boot and reminding Teruki to give it to miku.

 

Saying there goodbyes to Teruki, both of the girls boarded the bullet train to Kyoto. The train ride itself was boring both of them falling asleep listening to Courtney’s Ipod. Once arriving at the station they looked around for a sign with there names on it, as miku said that kanon’s family would be waiting for them at the station.

 

 They looked around and saw a little boy around the age of 12 with his mother holding a sign with both there names on it. They both smiled at the cute scene and walked over to the lady & where son. Courtney spoke up, “Konnichwa, Watashi no namae wa Langley Courtney Desu, this is my friend Ward Stephanie, you must be, Sano-san?” the lady smiled at the both of them and nodded. “Hai, but please just call me Hinata okay? Oh and this down here is my second and youngest son, Ryuuchi. “

 

Courtney grinned and translated it all into English for Stephanie, which Hinata took note of. Courtney looked down at the younger boy with an emo fringe with blond highlights and she nearly squealed at the fact he looked like a mini Kanon. She stood infront of Ryuuchi taking note that he was nearly as tall as her, to which he pouted about in her head. “Ryuuchi-kun, you must really love you brother don’t you?” the little boy blushed and nodded Courtney smiled “Do you like Anime and Manga too?” Ryuuchi nodded his head furiously making Courtney giggle. “That’s good then, now my present for you wouldn’t have gone to waste. Your brother lives with me you see and he told me all about you, so yesterday I bought this for you, your Aniki said it was your favourite anime at the moment. Which is good ‘cause its mine too.” Courtney said grinning and bringing out a plushies of Lavi & Tyki from D.Grey-man.

 

Ryuuchi gasped and thanked Courtney over and over again giving her a hug. To which she smiled gently at, and ruffled his hair. Kanon had told her that those two where his brothers favourite characters, and not to corrupt him anymore than he already is with Yaoi, to which she giggled at.

 

Standing up and looking at Hinata Courtney smiled taking something else out of her bag “Hinata-san, this is for you. Non-kun said that you would like it.” She said grinning and handing the Yaoi Doujinshi to the lady, who evidentially squealed and hugged the book and then Courtney & Stephanie. Hinata suggested they get a move on so they could go home and have some dinner.

 

On the ride back home, Hinata asked all sorts of questions to the girls, and spoke mostly in English so Stephanie could understand. Ryuuchi also knew English, quite a lot for a 13 year old, (he had told them how old he was when Stephanie asked.) and chose to speak it when he found out that Stephanie didn’t know all that much Japanese.

 

Once they arrived at the Shinya Home, Courtney and Stephanie took there suitcases out of the car and were led into the house. Both of them taking off there shoes when they entered, they were the shown the guest rooms they would be sleeping in. “ _Stephanie-san you shall be staying in this room here, and Courtney-san you shall be in this one_ ” Hinata said smiling, Courtney stepped inside her allocated room and immediately knew that this was Kanon’s old bedroom. 

 

Courtney grinned and looked around at the anime infested room, and practically jumped to Kanon’s figurine collections. “Gah! That’s the blasted Sora & Riku Models I’ve wanted for ages!!!“ She got her phone out and typed in Kanons Mobile Number.

 

“ **Moshi Moshi** ”

 

“Gah! You Ass Wipe I cant believe you lied to meee!!!!”

 

“ **Itai! Seriously do you have to shout down the phone Courtney-kun!?** ”

 

“When you lie Non-kun then Yes!”

 

“ **What the heck did I lie about you insane woman?** ”

 

“im not insane im special! Anyhow…. You lied about you having the Sora & Ri-mu Figurines!”

 

“ **… did Okaa-san put you in my room?** ”

 

“Hai and loving the Yaoi Collection, and the Hidden Hentai an Yuri I see too” Courtney said down the phone snickering.

 

Kanon didn’t even reply and Courtney thought he had hung up the phone “urh…non-kun?”

 

“ **Hai?** ”

 

“ano…are you angry at me?”

“ **Iie, just irritated with Okaa-san”**

“okay…urm I promise not to snoop around anymore, please don’t be mad….”

**“Uh…Courtney-chan?”**

“Yuki-kun? Ano where did Non-kun go?”

“ **he just handed the phone to me and walked off…”**

“…Okay…Kuso…I should have just not bothered to call” Courtney said with a sigh.

**“nene, Courtney-chan, don’t worry about it, I think Kanon-sans just a bit….ur frustrated not because of you or his okaa-san but urm how do I express this…?”**

 

“Yuki what are you talking about?” Courtney asked slightly confused and with a raised eyebrow that Yuki couldn’t see.

 

“ **hes…sexually frustrated….”** Yuki whispered down the phone

 

Courtney blushed and laughed “Aww bless tell him to go into a private corner look at some porn and jack off?”

 

She didn’t even get a reply just laughter and lot off it. Then she heard a knock on the door “Yuki-kun I gotta go…. Ill call Non-kun back later have fun!”

 

“ **Ja..ahaha ne..haha”**

 

“Ja”

 

Hanging up the phone giggling she walked to the door, only to find Ryuuchi standing there, “Hey Ryuu-kun whats up?” Ryuuchi blushed at the nickname and wandered into the room, “ano Okaa-san said dinners ready. I already went to go ask Stephanie-san but shes passed out on her bed.” Courtney giggled at this “shes probably just tired from the jet lag, she only flew into japan today.” Ryuuchi nodded and then led the way to the kitchen.

 

At dinner they dicussed lots of things and of course Courtney had to ask the embarrassing question about Kanon, which Hinata was more than happy to answer. Halfway through dinner Kanons Father came home, at first glance he looked like a really strict parent but it turns out that he was a very funny and sweet person. “Shinobou-san, what do you do for a living?” Kanon’s father, Shinobou smiled over at the girl “well… I work for Square Enix, I’m an accountant but never the less I get things for discount from the company so I don’t really mind.” He said  with a big grin on his face “HONTO?!” Courtney said rather loudly making Ryuuchi jump then laugh at the girls excited expression. “Hai” was the mans response with a smile. “Sugoi…Non-kun is sooo lucky!”  she said making the table laugh. The rest of diner went smoothly and after dinner Courtney excused herself to go and practice the songs Miku had txted her half way through dinner.  She got to her bedroom and started to practice the songs and practice playing them on Kanon’s Guitar, who knew Kanon knew how to play Guitar as well as bass?

 

Once finished Courtney Laid back on the bed and took in the scent of Kanon, drifting off into a light sleep. After sleeping for about 2 hours she was woken up by ‘Kimi Ni Negai wo’ drifting through her barriers of sleep. She looked at the time and noticed it was only 10pm and answered her phone “Hiya Non-kun...” she said still half asleep. “ **Ano...Courtney-kun did i wake you?** ” Courtney shook her head even though the bassist couldn’t see it “Na i was only in a light sleep, tis cool...Anyhu whats up? did Yuki give you my idea?” she asked snickering afterwards.

 

“ **urm…what idea?he didn’t say anything when he gave my phone back to me he was just laughing** ”

 

“ahahahaha excellent, go and ask him ahahahaha”

 

“ **ok…ay…then…. _Oi Yuki! What was this idea Courtney-kun had for me?_** ”

 

Courtney herself cracked up laughing when she heard Yuki laugh and then explain.

 

“ **uh hi Courtney-chan, Kanon-san is trying to kill Yuki-san… should I ask why?** ”

 

“Ah Taku-Kun! Did you know that Non-kun is Sexually frustrated? Yuki told me and then I said he need to find some porn and jack off which is probably the reason Non-kun is trying to kill Yuki-kun!” Courtney said and then broke out into a fit of giggles she couldn’t tell but Takuya was blushing  as well as laughing on the other end. “ **Poor Kanon-san, at least I know how he feels…** ” Takuya said without thinking

 

“Eh! Taku-kun is sexually frustrated too! Do I have to repeat my advice to you too?”

 

**“Iie… please don’t…”**

 

“oh ok…hmm Takuya, changing the subject completely, are you gonna be happy and smile at the Kyoto gig?”

 

Frowning on his side of the phone Takuya spoke “ **what do you mean?** ”

 

Courtney sighed “well all the gigs of yours that I’ve been to or seen, besides the Summer Dive Tour gig in

Yokohoma, you never seem to look like your happy, your always either frowning or not smiling.”

 

“ **do I really do that?** ”

 

“Hai, take 2008 London gig for example [1] I was there and right in front of you but I swear you never smiled once, after the gig me and Stephanie were wondering weather you were bored or something.”

 

“ **okay then, ill try and be happy for the Kyoto gig.** ”

 

“don’t try to be happy…try to have fun! That’s what being  in a band is all about, besides the long ass practice sessions but mostly its about having fun!” Courtney said with a smile on her side of the phone.

 

“ **hehe okay ill try and have fun. Oh and by the way at the London gig, were you one of the girls who, when I said ‘ I love you’ into the crowd, screamed ‘Aishiteru Takuya-kun’.** ”

 

“ahahaha, oh believe me when I say I was screaming the loudest, and trying to get your attention the most I’m so jealous that Stephanie got to the front of the crowd.”

 

Takuya blushed on his side of the phone “ **ano…nande?** ”

 

“Cause Taku-kun is my favourite of the band…demo… now you and Non-kun are my favourites hehehe”

 

Again Takuya blushed and stored this information in the back of his head for later use…mainly to torment Kanon.  “ **Ano Courtney-chan, I have to go now…Kanon-san has Yuki-san pinned under him and Miku-san is threatening to sue Kanon-san for Sexual harassment…** ”

 

“ahahahahahaha hai hai, go ill see you when I see you hehehehehe Ja ne Taku-kun!”

 

“ **Ja ne Courtney-chan** ”

 

After hanging up the phone Courtney giggled once again at the mental image and then drifted off into sleep.

 

 

 

The next day Courtney and Stephanie had a guided tour around Kyoto courtesy of Hinata & Takuya’s Mother, Nadeshiko. Ryuuchi Also came along, with Nadeshiko’s son, aka Takuya’s brother, Tsuna who was quite Shy Compaired to Ryuuchi. Ryuuchi & Tsuna were both in the same class at school but according to Ryuuchi, Tsuna doesn’t want him to be seen with him, because he feels that Ryuuchi’s popularity will be messed up if he makes friends with the geek, Which in all honesty Tsuna was not.

 

Courtney smiled when she saw the looks Tsuna would give Ryuuchi and vice versa. She nudged Stephanie and told her too.”So Courtney-chan where do you work?” Courtney looked over at Nadeshiko and smiled, “Well im really into Cosplay and Anime & Manga, so i found a place that lets me work with all of that together, hehe, i work at a Manga & Anime Store in Akihabara where you have to Cosplay for work. It’s quite cool and ive met quite a few nice friends there.” Courtney said with a smile. Nadeshiko giggled “sounds like lots of fun, do you make your own outfits?” Courtney nodded “Hai, Fashion Textiles is my hobby, i wanted to go back to collage to learn it, but my Okaasan wouldn’t let me, which upset me alot, but my step mother explained to me that it was because of money, it would be impractical for me to go back and study, so instead i saved up enough money and came over here. And to be honest i think it was the best choice ive ever made in my life.” Courtney said with a smile.

 

“ _Ah so where do you girls want to go and eat?_ ” Hinata asked in English. “ _urm... what would you recommend Hinata-san_?” Stephanie asked the lady “ _well theres a really nice ramen place in the middle of town”_ Hinata said looking at Nadeshiko as if she needed a confirmation. “ _ah yes, minna’s Ramen. The name sounds really urm...orignal? hehehe but it really has some delicious ramen.”_ Stephanie giggled and smiled _“Ok then lets go with that then!”_ she said. Hinata and Nadeshiko nodded and walked in the direction of the shop, whilst Stephanie walked besides Ryuuchi starting up a nice conversation, Courtney fell back with Tsuna who was behind everyone else. “Hey Tsuna-kun, you ok? You seem down...” the brunet, hazel eyed boy looked up at the girl next too him in surprise, then sighed “Ano…Courtney-san...have you ever been in love, but the person you like doesn’t realise it and ends up telling you because there your close friend, that they like someone else.” The boy asked looking up at the girl looking as if he was about to cry.

 

Courtney smiled sadly at the boy, “Unforntualy I have, it was when I was back in High school, I was in ‘love’ with one of my best friends, we called him Jelly, though his real name was Jerell, anyways, I always gave away hints to the boy that I liked him, he never seemed to realise that I did however. And because of this I was talking to him online one night and I asked him if there was anyone he like, he said yes, and with a bit more prying I found out that it was my best friend Stephanie. And Yes I do mean that Stephanie over there. I cried over it for ages, but then I realised that I wasn’t really in love with him, and it was just another one of my Long crushes. The advice I give to you Tsuna, is if you really like the guy, Tell him, did you ask who it was he liked?” he watched the boy shake his head the get a puzzled look on his face “how did you know I was talking about a guy?”

 

Courtney giggled, “im not silly Tsuna-kun, I see the way you look at Ryu-kun, Don’t worry I wont tell, but you need to tell him, you wont know unless you try, I mean, you didn’t ask him who he likes so you never know…it could be you.”  Tsuna smiled softly and nodded “your right Courtney-san, i don’t know until i try. But i still have too build up my nerve for something like this so...it might take me a while to say it.” Courtney sighed softly and nodded reluctantly “demo Tsuna-kun, just remember...the longer you wait, your nerves wont neccicaraly go away, ‘Kay? But if you ever need any help, im always here alright?” Tsuna nodded and Courtney smiled when she could see the determination on his face. “shall we catch up to the others now... it seems weve fallen behind quite a bit hehehe.” Courtney said. Tsuna nodded and took Courtneys hand when they started to run.

 

Once they had eaten, they all headed back to the sano residence to relax for a bit, Courtney and Stephanie hung around downstairs for a while until, Courtney excused herself to go and practice in Kanon’s room. A couple of hours later she had changed into one of Takuya’s t-shirts that she had borrowed as a nightee from him, and she was cross legged on Kanons bed playing Disgaea on her psp. Having her head phones in she didn’t notice the doorbell ring, or the knock on the door. She did however notice when the door opened to reveal Kanon & Takuya grinning at her.

 

Courtneys eyes widened and took out her head phones and put her psp down on the bed, getting up to go over and hug them, not noticing she was still only wearing Takuya’s T-shirt and some underwear. Unfortunately for the guys, they did notice what she was wearing and struggled to keep the perverted images from there heads. Giving each of the guys a hug Courtney grinned, “so what you two doing here then? Oooo didja meet stephie?” she asked dragging them to sit next to her on Kanon’s bed.

 

Kanon & Takuya were having a difficult time to erase the perverted thoughts from there minds, and sitting on the bed with Courtney too didn’t make things any better. “well we thought we’d come round and see our parents, you know whilst were over here and all.” Takuya said. Courtney pouted and looked up at him “Mou...so you didn’t come to see me?” Kanon nearly snickered at the position Takuya had been put in, but decided to help him out instead. “Of course we came to see you Courtney-kun, and to your other question yes we did meet Stephanie, though with the way Teruki continues to talk about her i don’t think we needed too...” Courtney laughed and fell back onto the bed because she was laughing too much, giving the boys a full view of her underwear.

 

Kanon & Takuya looked at each other and went to pull her back up before they both did something they regretted, but were stopped when Courtney leaned up on her elbows and spoke to them “Sooooo did you guys take my advice? Ya know the one you tried to kill Yuki-kun over Non-kun?” Both boys blushed and glared softly at the girl “Kotoni...” both boys said her name in Japanese, making the girl shiver and blush.

 

Kanon moved first and crawled to where Courtney’s head was from where she was laying down, then Takuya moved to sit on top of her. The looked at each other and then grinned each taking one of her sides both boys tickled the girl until she was in tear because she was crying so hard. “ _ahahahahahaha Non-kun Takuya-kun please ahahahahaha stoooppppp ahahahahahaa i give i giveeeeee ahahahaha_ ” she ended up reverting to English because she couldn’t think straight from all the tickling.

 

Both boys chuckled and let go of her though their hands lingered a little longer than necessary, which Courtney didn’t comment on as she didn’t really notice. Courtney giggled slightly whilst sitting up “so i take that as a no comment. Hehehehe, oooo did you guys know that i know who each of your brothers like?” she asked, “Nee...Courtney-chan, how would we know that you know who our brothers like? But on another note.....who do they like, Tsunayoshi Doesn’t tend to tell me things like that...” Takuya said slightly pouting. Courtney giggled & poked Takuya’s pouting face.

 

“hehe, don’t feel so put out Takuya-kun, there are just certain things siblings feel they can’t tell their other siblings. I get it from my little brothers & sisters all the time.” Courtney said smiling. Kanon rested his head on Courtney’s shoulder “so who do they like? Each other?” Kanon said shrugging it off not realising he got the answer dead on. “Ano....Hai....you sure you guys didn’t know? That was rather coincidental...” Courtney said scratching her head with a confused look on her face. Both boys eyes widened, “MAJI!?” they asked in surprise.

 

“Hai, but your both not allowed to say anything, Tsu-kun’s in denial that Ryu-kun doesn’t like him, Apparently Ryu-kun said that he like’s someone to Tsu-kun, and I’m 99.9% sure that he meant Tsu-kun but alas from what i can see Tsu-kun has confidence problems, which honestly i don’t know why he’s a very adorable boy. Whilst Ryu-kun’s being to vague about it, he really needs to just go and tell Tsu-kun but i think that like most people he’s afraid of rejection...” Courtney said sighing at the end. “It’s really quite sad in a way you just want to hug them and tell em it will be alright...” Kanon & Takuya, after listening to the story Had the biggest urge to go and knock some sense into their brothers, but had an equally strong feeling that Courtney would beat the crap out of them if they did.

 

Sighing but then coming out of her trance Courtney smiled at both boys tugging at the piece of sliver hair that was drifting down her shoulder from Kanon’s fringe. “Nee...are you guys staying round tonight? Or going back to the hotel...though then again i don’t know where you guys would sleep....though Non-kun you bed is a double bed i suppose we could all fit in it?” Courtney said grinning, making Kanon Raise an eyebrow at Takuya as if to say ‘shall we take her up on her offer?’ Also making Takuya raise an eyebrow as if to say ‘why not?’ “Maybe we’ll stay if we get to share the bed with you nee?”

 

Courtney blushed heavily and muttered with a smile “okay then…” the boys looked at her in surprise. “But you have to call Teru-kun or he’s going to be panicking that you didn’t come back…” she said giggling at the though of Teruki running about, phoning up the police about a missing child. They both nodded and Kanon took out his phone to make the phone call. “Ok I’m going downstairs to tell Hinata-san & Shinobu-san that you’re both staying.” Courtney said standing up and walking over to her suitcase to find some trousers to put on. Kanon just happened to turn around when she bent over and grinned and nudged Takuya.

 

Takuya turned and face the direction Kanon was pointing at and grinned along with him. “Ano...Courtney-kun....We can see your underwear....” Takuya said grinning at her. Courtney blushed but didn’t get up and just ignored him. Once she found her trousers she put them on and turned around to the too boys and stuck her tongue out at the boys, which earned another comment from Takuya “don’t do that unless your gonna use it.” Courtney blushed and whispered out “maybe i will...” and walked out the door not knowing that the boys heard her.

 

Courtney walked down the stairs and saw Hinata & Shinobu cuddled on the sofa which she smiled at. “Ano… Sumimasen, demo would it be okay for Kanon-kun & Takuya-kun to stay the night tonight?” Hinata & Shinobu turned to face her they both grinned and nodded saying they’ll bring up blankets later. Courtney smiled and walked back upstairs grinning.

 

When she walked back into the room she saw Takuya playing a few melodies on the guitar and Kanon Having a Cigarette outside the window. She sat down on the bed, and took her trousers back off, which evidentially made Kanon choke on his cigarette smoke & Takuya stop playing guitar. Courtney looked at the both of them and giggled “what? I’m more comfortable without pants hehe.” She said throwing her trousers to the side of the room by her suitcase. “Oh yeh, I forgot, Hinata-san said that you guys can stay, she’s going to bring up blankets a bit later.” The boys nodded.

 

“Ano Non-kun, do you have any movies to watch?” Kanon nodded in the direction of his movie shelf. Her eyes widened when she saw a film she had been wanting to watch for a while now, however it was on the top shelf…where she couldn’t reach “kuso…” she said stretching up still trying to reach it. She felt a body behind her, and noticed it was Kanon by the smell of cigarette that followed. “Which one are you trying to reach Courtney-kun?” she felt him whisper into her ear. She had to lean back into his chest to stop herself from falling from her jellified legs. “A…ano…Gake no Ue no Ponyo… Onigai” When he felt her lean back into him he had to hold in a groan, but when he heard her tiny stuttered whisper he let out a small moan. He nodded and reached up for the film, and got it down for her.

 

“Arigato, Non-kun…” she said Kanon nodded and walked back to his spot on the bed by the window, Not looking at Takuya who he knew would be grinning, with a ‘I heard you moan’ face on. Grin was short lived, when Courtney bent over, pretty much in front of him to put the DVD into the DVD player and play it. He bit his lip and he heard Kanon chuckling besides him.

 

Courtney, oblivious to the 2 Hormonal guys behind her, turned around and plonked herself in between the 2 boys. Before the movie started, she poked Kanon to stop smoking and close the window. Sighing he did as she asked and sat so he had his legs out in front of him.

 

Seeing this Courtney grinned and moved, to sit in between his legs and rested her head against his chest. “Nee, Nee Taku-kun, Come sit!” she said giggling from Kanon’s lap patting the space between her legs.  Takuya blushed but never the less, got up and sat between Courtney’s legs.

 

And that’s the position Hinata found them asleep in when she came up with blankets. She raised an eyebrow, she had a feeling that Courtney liked both her son and Nadeshiko’s but she never thought that both of them liked her back. She giggled and then quickly ran out the room to grab her camera then came back in and took a few pictures, to show Nadeshiko tomorrow. She placed the blankets over them to the best of her ability without waking them up or suffocating Takuya.

 

She giggled again and took one last picture before leaving the room.

 

“Nadeshiko’s gonna love these.”

 

 

End chapter 2

 

[1] I belive it was the 2007 gig i was talking about there, however i wrote this chapter back in 2008 and i was trying to keep it up to date... but seeing as its 2011 now... i hardly think it matters anymore xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Takuya’s P.O.V

 

 

Waking up that morning was… Interesting… to say the least. The first think I noticed, was that I found a blanket almost suffocating me when I opened my eyes, which was a tad odd seeing as I didn’t tend to put the blanket over my head. The next thing I noticed was the fact that my supposed pillow was moving.

 

What do you know my memory decided to come back to me at that point. I remember falling asleep on Courtney’s chest as we watch a movie along with Kanon, who if I right, should be underneath Courtney…Wait… That sounded wrong …ehehe.

 

Anyways moving back to the position I’m in at the moment, I’m pretty sure that if I turned my head I would come face to face with Courtney’s breasts. And as temping as it is to turn my head, I don’t really want to face the consequences of those actions.

 

“Nei… Takuya, you awake?”  I heard Kanon’s voice from uh… above me.. underneath me… who knows… “ hai hai, is Courtney-chan awake?” I could feel Kanon Shift, so I could only assume he was checking. “Iie, shes asle-“ *moan* ………….okay….”Kanon-san was that you?” I asked “Iie…” was his reply. Another moan was heard, throughout the room, along with some movement from underneath me.

 

“Ano… is that Courtney-chan?” “*moan…Takuya….*moan*… Kanon….” …..Ano…NANI? “Takuya…you think..” he trailed off in the sentence, but I knew where it was headed.

 

“Ano Kanon-san, lets just leave it for now, lets just see how it goes…Onigai, I just don’t want to ruin the friendship we hold with her.. just in case this dream that’s shes having is a one off…” I heard Kanon sigh “Hai Hai demo…Takuya, I know you cant hold off much longer, because my own patience is wearing thin.” Kanon said with another sigh.  I felt myself nod. After a while of silence and the occasional moan from Courtney. A tune kinda blasted out into the air “ _Don’t let me down my sweet baby bambida. Dakishimeta-”_ When I realised it was my phone,  I shook my head at the ringtone…. Never let Courtney play with your phone….“ Moshi Moshi…”

 

“ **Don’t Moshi Moshi Me! Where the hell are you two! I told you to be here for 9 so we could practice? Its 12 Takuya!”**  Miku’s loud and angry voice flittered through the air….wait a minute… did he say 12? “Kuso! Gomen Miku-san… well be there asap!” “ **you better….** ” Then the phone was hung up.

 

 

Normal P.O.V

 

“Ano…Taku-kun… was that Miku-kun?” Courtney mumbled out, from her half asleep state. Takuya jumped when he head Courtney’s voice. “Ano… hai.. it was, were late for practice.” Courtney’s eyes widened at that “Ah! Gomen Gomen! It must have been my fault for keeping you both laying down…” Kanon rolled his eyes, “don’t be silly, and anyways, what done is done.” Kanon said Courtney lowered her head but nodded. Kanon sighed told both Takuya & Courtney move as his legs and butt were numb. Courtney giggled at that but got up after Takuya moved off her.

 

*knock knock* “ _urm… Courtney you in there? Bordum has set in and you promised to take me to an anime & manga shop today!” _ they heard the voice of Stephanie filter through.

 

Kanon Laughed and Takuya chucked which all in all threw Courtney back into a fit of giggles. “Hai Hai ill be there in a minute.” “ _Speak in English woman!” “She said shell be there in a minute”_  Kanon replied back for Courtney, who went into another laughing fit once she realised that she spoke in Japanese. “ _Okay, Thank you… uh.. Kanon-san?_ ” “ _Yes. You do realised you can come in if you like?”_  the reply to his answer was a jiggle of the doorknob.

 

“ _well im glad you guys are decently dressed or that could have been one awkward moment….”_ Stephanie said grinning at the 3 on the bed. “ _what would have made you thought otherwise”_ Takuya said raising an eyebrow at the girl in the door way. Stephanie was about to answer, until she saw the glare she was getting from Courtney telling her to shut up. “ _no reason…_ ”

 

Takuya and Kanon looked from one girl to the other and then shrugged there shoulders. Both of the boys got up and said there goodbyes quickly knowing if they were anymore late Miku would literally kill them.

 

Once they had left, Courtney looked over at her friend and glared at her. “ _DUDE?! WHAT THE HELL?!”_ Stephanie just looked at her sheepishly, “ _Sorry Courts, It just kinda slipped out...”_ Courtney sighed at her friend, she couldn’t stay mad at her, as much as she tried too. “Baka.” She said and then got up and started to get ready to go out. Once they were both ready and said there byes to Hinata and Ryuuchi, they started walking into town.

 

Courtney turned to Stephanie and raised an eyebrow, “ _you do realise that this is my first time in Kyoto, so i have no idea where any anime and manga stores are let alone if they actually have them... so why don’t we do some fun touristy things instead?”_ she suggested to her friend. Stephanie sighed and nodded , she kinda thought that this might be the case. “ _but wait... didn’t we do all that yesterday with Hinata, Nadeshiko and the boys_?” Courtney shook her head “ _nope, that was more of a tour of the town, not like shrines and historical spots. I know you like all your history stuff, otherwise you wouldn’t have picked it as a subject in school.”_ Courtney said sticking her tongue out at her friend, who did the exact same thing back.

 

_“Fine, but if we pass a Anime and Manga store on the way... and we please go in?”_

 

 

 

Later on in the day the two girls made it back to the Sano family residence.  “Tadima~” Courtney called through the house whilst taking off her shoes at the doorway. They saw Tsuna’s head pop round the corner of the door, “Okaeri Courtney-san, Stephanie-san.” He said waving at the two girls.

 

“Ah Tsuna-kun, what are you doing here?” Courtney asked the boy. Tsuna smiled and walked out in the hallway with Ryuuchi following, holding his hand. “Ano... Otou-san and Okaa-san asked Hinata-san and Shinobu-san if they wanted to go out for dinner, so they went, and they trusted us by ourselves and they knew you 2 were coming home soon.” Courtney nodded _‘so thats what that call was about’_ she thought to herself. She then noticed there joined hands and her eyes widened a little bit. Tsuna whispered something to Ryuuchi, who in turn nodded and turned to Stephanie, _“Stephanie-san, can i show you something quickly?”_ Stephanie blinked in surprise but nodded and followed the 13 year old out of the room.

 

Once they had left the room, Tsuna rushed over to Courtney with a bright smile on his face, “Courtney-san!! I took your advice!! And you were right!” Courtney giggled at the happiness radiating off of the younger boy. “Un! So are you 2 dating now?” A Big blush settled over Tsuna’s face as he nodded, and Courtney couldn’t help but gather him into her arms and give him a huge hug. “Gah your too cute! Im very happy for you Tsu-kun! I know Ryu-kun will look after you well~” she said giving him another squeeze before letting the boy go.

 

He smiled at the elder girl and then looked slightly worried, “ano... Courtney-san... do you think that Aniki is going to be mad? I mean I know Otou-san and Okaa-san won’t be but Aniki....” he looked down to the ground with a sad expression. Courtney ruffled the boys hair affectionately “Hun, if your brother can put up with me ranting on about yaoi day after day, then believe me, this will be a walk in the park.” Seeing the confused expression on the boys face Courtney giggled and knelt down in front of Tsuna “Tsu-kun,Taku-chii is not the type to be angry because his brother is dating a guy. He will love you no matter what. Would you like to call him and tell him with me here? I promise you he wil be cool with it.”

 

Tsuna once again looked at the elder girl, took in a deep breath and nodded. Courtney smiled and took out her phone, speed dialling Takuya’s number.

 

“ **Moshi Moshi.** ” Takuya’s voice came through the phone.

 

Courtney smiled “Hey Taku-Chii, I’ve Got a nervous Tsu-kun here, he wants to tell you something.”

 

“ **Eh? Ah....Hai... put him on the phone then** ”

 

Courtney handed the phone over to Tsuna. Who in turn held it in one hand and took her hand in the other. “Ano... Aniki...?”

 

 **“Hai Tsunayoshi, Whats wrong?”** came the worried reply from his older brother.

 

“Eto...would you be mad if I was dating... a boy?” Tsuna replied to his brother rather nervously and squeezing Courtney’s hand.

 

“ **No Tsunayoshi, I would not be mad, as long as I know they were treating you right, I’m happy with whoever you wish to date.** ” Came Takuya’s calm reply back.

 

Smiling in relief, tears slightly welling up in his eyes, Courtney gave Tsuna’s hand a light squeeze as he replied to his older brother “Arigato Aniki.”

 

The both of them could feel the smile Takuya had on his face as he responded “ **No Problem Otouto.** ”

 

Both of the brothers said their goodbyes and hung up their respective phones. Tsuna handed the phone back to Courtney and gave her a big hug. “Arigato Courtney-san for helping me.” Courtney hugged the boy back, “No worries hun. Come on lets go and find Stephanie and Ryu-kun, no doubt the latter will be quite worried about you ne?” Tsuna blushed and nodded, following the older girl into the living room.

 

**TBC....**


End file.
